writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Cybertronian Warfare, The story of Thundercracker
As Cybertron begins to crumble from the effects of war, Thundercracker, a decepticon captain, begin's to question how much he believes in his resolve. From the author that brought you Squad 403, comes an epic tale of uh, well, epicness. Chapter 1: Housewarming Party I led my team through the darkness. We could barely see, but we weren't going to turn on flashlights. Rumors among the Decepticon radiowaves was that Autobot resistance had set up a shop here. Megatron himself had issued me the command to take a detachment and take it down. Nohing really special, a few drones and me. I held my weapon tentively. As a front line soldier, I didn't believe in the "Less is more" concept. I was carrying a blaster, my sword, a few missiles, some grenades, and the all powerful blasters on my shoulders. No Autobot would be standing up against me. The other drones looked all alike. They carried blasters, and they each had that expressionless face. They were good, dispensable fighters. We stumbled along quietly in the darkness. Many times we were afraid the ceiling would collapse, we heard a battle overheard. "Oh Cybertron," I thought aloud, "What has this war done to you?" It was true I was worried. Wars took their toll. The Planet was dying, and we all knew it. If it weren't for those accursed Autobots. Speaking of Autobots, we rounded a corner and saw one. He had his light activated, but I hadn't seen it because I was too busy thinking. My drones opened fire and left his carcass smoking. "Filthy Autobot," One of the drones said as he passed. Eventually, we saw light coming from a door. "Do the honors, sir," One of the drones invited. I kicked open the door and swept the room. There was nothing, except something in the center of the room. On a large dias, sat a detonator. It's antenna was extending, meaning that there were charges within 300 hundread yards. Ready to blow. On a motorized machine, was and Autobot symbol. It slid back, and hit the "Detonate" button. "Scrap!" a drone yelled. I pushed out the door and flew down the passage. When I say flew, I'm using the most literal tense. I jumped into the air, and transformed into my alternate mode, a jet. The drones wouldn't make it out, they were far too slow. I wouldn't either, so I blasted a hole in the ceiling and escaped the passage. Chapter 2: Mind if I join? I sped up into the open air. Below me, a huge battle raged. Big surprise. Once I had located the Command building, I stepped inside. Around a small table stood the leaders of the battle. One of them was Knockout, a known leader high up in the decepticon army. The other was Drag Strip, who I knew was important, but couldn't remember why. They looked up from their holo-table and waved me to them. "We have to retreat," I said, "All Decepticons need to be air borne immediately." "What are you talking about? Are there reinforcements in the base?" Knockout asked. I told them about the bomb under ground. Drag strip raced to a console and started pressing buttons. A lone autobot had broken the lines and burst in. He held a large blaster in one hand, a detonator in the other. "No. Sudden. Movements," The autobot said to us. He slid towards Drag Strip and grabbed him by the neck. "I am on a mission," he announced, "To kill one of these Combaticons, and ensure that they never combine again!" That's where I knew Drag Strip from. He was a member of the Combaticons, a special branch of stratigists and warriors. Drag Strip just chuckled, "If you were going to kill a combaticon, you chose the wrong one. Blades sprang from his arms and impaled the autobot. Drag Strip removed his blades and the autobot fell to the floor. We continued our evac. After sending out enough signals, we were ready for a retreat of all forces. Then the autobot sat up. With difficulty, he pressed the detonator, then fell again, for the last time. Below us, explosions triggered. Luckily, most of the decepticons were prepared and jumped into the air. Our command base rose on four engines and followed them. Seconds later, the entire field collapsed, taking every autobot with it. Another scar on Cybertron caused by this war, I thought. Category:Ficction Category:Fiction